


Бейкерстритское привидение (The Haunting of 221B Baker Street)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок Холмс - призрак.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Haunting of 221B Baker Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547405) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 
  * A translation of [The Haunting of 221B Baker Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547405) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Лучшим моментом в пребывании призраком была возможность исследовать все, что угодно, без всяких ограничений. Никто его не видел и не орал: «Эй, Шерлок! Нельзя совать свой нос в ухо той женщины!» Шерлок не думал, что наступит день, когда он начнет скучать. Впрочем, подумал он, не бывать этому!  
Худшим моментом в пребывании призраком была невозможность никому рассказать о своих находках. Самое смешное, что при жизни он никогда об этом не заботился и нарочно отказывался посвящать присутствующих в свои умозаключения. Если люди, по его мнению, собирались _вести себя_ с ним подобным образом, они не заслуживали его озарений, не заслуживали знать того, чего узнал он. Но затем в его жизнь вошел Джон, и Шерлок распробовал удовольствие делиться с кем-то своими мыслями. Да, в кошмарном сне он не мог предположить, что в виде призрака будет тосковать по разговорам.  
По правде говоря, он тосковал только по разговорам с _Джоном Ватсоном_. Он по-прежнему разговаривал с Лестрейдом, следуя за ним на место преступления, по-прежнему разносил в пух и прах Скотланд-Ярд, и тот факт, что Лестрейд никак не реагировал, мало волновал. Не влиял на удовольствие от проделанной работы. Он по-прежнему разговаривал с Молли, когда она вскрывала трупы. Конечно, ужасно раздражало то, что она не выполняла его просьбы, но она и раньше этого _никогда_ не делала, даже когда прилагала все усилия. Выходит, вещи не так уж изменились.  
Только Джон его очень расстраивал, и тот факт, что в виде призрака можно расстраиваться, был неприемлем. Призраки всегда выше таких обыденных вещей, как _эмоции_. Он думал, что после смерти будет освобожден от всех этих проблем, телесных вещей, а вместо этого обнаружил, что _грустит_ чаще, чем не грустит.  
Сначала он неотрывно следовал за Джоном, потому что не мог сопротивляться этому желанию. Он слишком скучал по Джону. Он держался рядом с Джоном постоянно. Джона не пустили опознавать тело, доверив эту задачу Майкрофту, и Шерлок остался с ним в коридоре, наблюдая за дыхательными упражнениями, которые доктор выучил, чтобы справляться с последствиями ПТСР совершенно другой войны. Он оставался рядом, пока Джон сидел на диване миссис Хадсон, потому что не мог подняться в квартиру. Он был рядом с Джоном на собственных похоронах и отпускал язвительные замечания о всех присутствующих. Миссис Хадсон сидела слева от Джона, а Шерлок устроился справа, и никто не посмел занять это место. Позднее Шерлок понял, что многие инстинктивно избегали его, не в состоянии увидеть, но, видимо, почувствовав какой-то животной частью мозга присутствие _привидения_.  
В конце концов, Шерлок взбесился. Он постоянно разговаривал, разговаривал и разговаривал с Джоном, но Джон его никогда не слушал, да и не выказывал признаков, что слышит или ощущает Шерлока вообще. Шерлок пытался трясти его, но руки проходили насквозь. Пытался поцеловать, но губы провалились сквозь Джона, диван, пол, в итоге он приземлился в гостиной миссис Хадсон, пытаясь отдышаться, хотя потребности дышать у него не было. Миссис Хадсон посмотрела наверх, наклонив голову, словно услышала шум, затем забыла про это, а Шерлок, запахнув пальто, прошествовал на лестницу.  
Джон проводил в 221Б все меньше и меньше времени. Он не съехал с квартиры, но пристрастился ночевать в больнице (когда вообще спал), а другое время проводил с друзьями в пабе, заставляя себя общаться или прогуливаться по Лондону. Какое-то время Шерлок следовал за ним, потому что они оба любили Лондон, но Джон совсем не _смотрел_ по сторонам, и это так разочаровывало. Из всех людей только _Джон_ мог знать, что Шерлок все еще рядом, застрявший в этом мире и скучающий. По крайней мере, невидимость давала Шерлоку возможность изучить лицо Джона так детально, как ему всегда хотелось, каталогизировать каждое выражение его лица. Увы, изо дня в день все выражения были вариациями на тему «печальное». Шерлок хотел сказать ему, что все знает и понимает. Он говорил ему, на самом-то деле, но Джон не слышал.  
В итоге Шерлок начал отходить от Джона в попытке остановить его постоянную _тоску_. Может быть, если он покинет Джона, тот сможет двигаться дальше, может быть, именно он удерживает Джона. И он начал ходить за Лестрейдом и Молли, решая их головоломки и с нетерпением ожидая, когда они додумаются до его рассуждений (у них почти никогда не получалось). Когда преступление бывало раскрыто, он искал Джона. Он всегда мог найти Джона, хотя и не знал, почему так происходит. Чтобы найти Молли или Лестрейда, он должен был торчать у морга или полицейского участка. Но когда речь шла о Джоне, он мог просто закрыть глаза и подумать о нем и, открыв, обнаружить себя рядом. Это было удобно и неудобно в одно и то же время. После одного, особенно кошмарного убийства, которое он раскрыл за десять минут (а Лестрейду понадобилось десять дней), Шерлок закрыл глаза и подумал о Джоне. Открыв их, он увидел Джона стоящим посередине гостиной на Бейкер-стрит и говорящим: «Боже, не знаю, избавьтесь от всего этого».  
Миссис Хадсон стояла рядом и встревоженно на него смотрела.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Джон издал смешок, в котором не было ни капли веселья. Шерлок не видел, чтобы Джон смеялся или улыбался после его смерти.  
— Я не могу это выбросить. Не могу… Просто избавьтесь и все.  
Джон повернулся и вышел из комнаты, словно насовсем, миссис Хадсон пошла за ним, а Шерлок остался стоять — или парить, что там делают бестелесные призраки — посередине _своей гостиной_ , окруженный _своими вещами_ , которые Джон отправил на свалку, и ярость затопила все его существо. Первобытная, чистая, _совершенная_ ярость, он топнул ногой и ощутил ее. Услышал, как внизу зазвенела люстра миссис Хадсон. Шерлок, вздрогнув, попробовал топнуть еще раз, затем с явным удовольствием прошелся по комнате. Он и не понимал, как сильно скучал по _топанью_.  
Миссис Хадсон вернулась, включила свет и посмотрела испуганно прямо на него. Шерлок почувствовал, что он сияет от торжества. Он попытался подойти к миссис Хадсон и ласково ее обнять, но та оглядела комнату, выключила свет и спустилась по лестнице, постоянно оборачиваясь на закрытую дверь.

***

В квартиру въехала пара. Они были ужасными людьми, и Шерлок их возненавидел. Он обнаружил, что ненавидит их так сильно, что может передвигать еду в комоде, включать и выключать воду в самое неподходящее время. В конце концов, им все надоело, и они уехали. Шерлок был доволен.  
Следующими были две соседки. Шерлок ненавидел их еще больше. Он ненавидел их так сильно, что мог рассыпать по полу сахар, разбивать посуду. Им тоже надоело, и они уехали. Шерлок был доволен.  
Потом появился одинокий мужчина. Шерлок ненавидел его больше всех. Его _уединение_. Он ненавидел его так сильно, что сумел расшвырять мебель и даже написать, к собственному удивлению, на запотевшем от пара зеркале в ванной: «ПЖЛСТА ПРОСТО УЙДИ». Он с удовольствием рассматривал дело рук своих, а мужчина понял намек и съехал.  
— В этой квартире живет _привидение_ , — пожаловался он миссис Хадсон, покидая дом на Бейкер-стрит.  
— Да! — крикнул ему вслед Шерлок, находящийся в самом прекрасном расположении духа с того момента, как стал призраком.

***

Это случилось, когда Джон вернулся. Их гостиная теперь выглядела как обычно, и Шерлок это ненавидел. Он попытался сконцентрироваться на факте ненависти, игнорируя то, что Джон пришел туда, где должен находиться, и Шерлока наполняло ликование по этому поводу. Джон, стоя посреди комнаты, прищурил глаза и повернулся на 360 градусов. Пробормотал под нос: «Это же нелепость».  
Шерлок стоял прямо перед ним, чуть склонив голову, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза, и отмечал в голове все изменения, которые произошли с Джоном. В глазах друга по-прежнему была печаль и тоска, но, по крайней мере, он набрал немного веса с момента последней встречи.  
— Мне сказали, что в этой квартире обитает призрак, — Джон возвысил голос. Поскольку Шерлок находился к нему гораздо ближе, чем когда-либо в человеческом обличье, он отступил назад, встревоженный резким тоном.  
— Я ответил, что не верю в призраков, но Майкрофт сказал, что я всегда верил в тебя. Я ответил, что это правда — если кто-то превратится в призрака лишь для того, чтобы быть занозой в заднице, это определенно будешь ты.  
Шерлок в изумлении уставился на Джона и понял, что это следовало предвидеть. Слухов о привидении на Бейкер-стрит, из которых вытекало, что этим привидением будет Шерлок, и которые заставят Джона прийти.  
— Ты не мог бы быть полезным привидением? — терпеливо вопрошал Джон. — Не мог бы, к примеру, раскрывать преступления? Последний жилец заявил, что ты двигал мебель. Ты никогда не подвинул ни на дюйм нашей мебели, хотя я просил тебя об этом. Ты ведь разливал свои ядовитые химикаты, и я вынужден был отодвигать диван, чтобы все вычистить.  
— Ты придаешь этому слишком много значения, — воскликнул Шерлок. — Они не были ядовитыми. С нами бы ничего не случилось. Может быть, немного повысилась бы... волосатость.  
Увы, Джон его не слышал и поэтому продолжал говорить.  
— К тому же, вынужден сказать, что немного обижен, потому что жил здесь после твоей смерти довольно долго. Очень долго, но ты никогда… — Джон внезапно смолк. Шерлок в тревоге понял, что его друг едва не плачет, в глазах заблестели слезы, и голос задрожал. Джон совладал с собой, прочистил горло и, всхлипнув, вытер глаза.  
— Это так в твоем духе, — вздохнул он устало в руку, все еще потиравшую переносицу. — Я оставался здесь все время, потому что всюду видел тебя. Я _слишком сильно_ хотел верить в призраков, клянусь. Я надеялся. В этом весь ты — дождался, пока я _съеду_ и начал действовать.  
— Да проведи же очевидную связь! — молил его Шерлок. — Ты _уехал_ , поэтому я _начал действовать_. Почему ты _не видишь_?  
— Неужели ты не мог, не знаю, подать знак? Оставить сообщение на ноутбуке или что-то в этом роде? Господи, я потерял свой рассудок, — вздохнул Джон, — требую у призрака оставить мне записку. Послать смс-ку. «Я люблю тебя. ШХ». В этой квартире остались жучки? Майкрофт, ты еще контролируешь 221Б? Не смей никому ничего рассказывать о происходящем, слышишь? Ага, он упечет меня в психушку. Знаю про идею с призраком, но не думаю, что она была высказана серьезно. Скорее всего, он сказал это мне в шутку, и это самая сумасшедшая вещь, которую я когда-либо делал.  
— А еще ты вторгся в Афганистан, — напомнил Шерлок грустно.  
— А еще я вторгся в Афганистан, — проговорил Джон грустно, запрокинул голову к стене и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Останься, — убеждал его Шерлок. — Пожалуйста, останься. — Он огляделся. Ну почему именно _ненависть_ дает ему возможность что-то делать, почему это не _любовь_? — Останься, останься, _останься_! — прокричал он Джону прямо в ухо, но тот не двигался, даже не вздрогнул. И тогда Шерлок в приступе абсолютной, чистой, совершенной ярости поднял дурацкую безделушку, оставленную двумя соседками, и швырнул ее в окно.  
Стекло разлетелось на осколки. Джон поднял голову и уставился в разбитое окно, на лондонское небо. Шерлок стоял рядом с Джоном, так же не отрывая от окна глаз и разинув рот от удивления.  
— Это не ненависть, — прошептал он. — Это гнев...  
Миссис Хадсон поспешно вошла в комнату, увидела разбитое стекло и перевела взгляд на изумленного Джона.  
— Дорогой, — произнесла она сочувственно. — Пойдем ко мне, выпьем чаю…  
— Я не делал этого, — сказал Джон.  
— Все в порядке…  
— Нет, миссис Хадсон, — я не делал этого. Жильцы правы. В квартире привидение. Шерлок.  
Джон вышел в середину комнаты и повернулся, осматривая ее, словно надеялся что-то увидеть.  
— Я здесь, прямо перед тобой, — у Шерлока уже не было сил. — Я стою прямо перед тобой.  
— Джон, — повторила миссис Хадсон. — Я знаю, что говорили жильцы, и знаю, что сказал Майкрофт, но не похоже на то, чтобы…  
— Очень даже похоже, — возразил Джон. — Шерлок, сделай это еще раз. Что бы ты сейчас ни сделал, как бы это у тебя ни получилось, повтори.  
Шерлок шагнул вперед и нежно провел пальцами по челке Джона. Никакой реакции. Это настолько взбесило Шерлока, что он размахнулся, просто стремясь…  
Рука прошла воздух и столкнулась с чем-то твердым. Джон отшатнулся и потер плечо.  
— Уф! Серьезно? Прямо в раненое плечо? Даже так?  
Шерлок заморгал.  
— Я не знал, что могу так делать.  
— Миссис Хадсон, — Джон продолжал осматривать комнату, скользя по Шерлоку диким невидящим взглядом, — у вас больше не будет проблем со сдачей этой квартиры.  
— О? Полагаете, что убедите его уйти?  
— Нет. Я возвращаюсь.

***

Поначалу Джон постоянно разговаривал с Шерлоком, не требуя никакого отклика с его стороны. Он мог предсказать ответы своего друга на любое свое высказывание и принял как само собой разумеющееся, что Шерлок остался в квартире, что он не ушел. Шерлок надеялся, что возможно, Джон смог ощутить его присутствие теперь, когда вынужден был признать его существование.  
Как-то раз Джон нарезал овощи к обеду и рассказывал о любопытных симптомах одного своего пациента, вдруг остановился, и, запнувшись, произнес:  
— Ты ведь все еще здесь?  
Шерлок полусидел-полупарил на кухонной стойке в непосредственной близости к Джону. Если бы он был материален, его нога касалась бы тела Джона. Он ответил:  
— Да, да. Я рядом. Прямо рядом с тобой, — и пнул носком ботинка друга под ребра.  
Тот, не реагируя на пинок, сказал со вздохом:  
— Думаю, что должен просто верить в то, что ты все еще здесь, а я не сошел с ума. Но… не мог бы ты что-нибудь сотворить? Типа того, что делал раньше?  
Шерлок расстроился. Все было так _легко_ , когда он был живым. Так легко жить с Джоном и игнорировать его, иметь ту бесценную роскошь, разговаривать с ним только тогда, когда имеешь на то желание время от времени. Он принимал это как должное, чувствуя себя вечным, несмотря на смерть, постоянно их окружающую, и каким же _идиотом_ он был. В приступе чистой, животной, совершенной ярости, Шерлок сгреб горсть моркови и запустил ее изо всех сил в стену.  
Джон смотрел, как морковь, ударившись о стену, разлетелась по кухне.  
— В следующий раз не мог бы ты демонстрировать присутствие, не устраивая беспорядка? — Он стал собирать морковь и выбрасывать в ведро.  
— Если я не устраиваю беспорядка, разве это я? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Хотя, если бы ты не устроил беспорядка, это был бы не ты, — признал Джон и продолжил рассказывать о пациенте.  
После этого случая Шерлок пытался вызывать гнев, чтобы сделать что-то, доказывающее Джону его присутствие в квартире. С каждым разом это было все легче и легче, потому что он был счастлив видеть Джона на Бейкер-стрит, с другой стороны, он все больше негодовал на то, что сам реально там _не существует_. Однако если Джон и знал о том, в каком беспокойстве находилось его личное привидение, то никак этого не показывал. Он продолжал монологи и доброжелательно ворчал на то, как все _чисто и аккуратно_ в квартире. В ответ на подобное ворчание Шерлок счел себя обязанным устроить бардак в отсутствие Джона, и тот, вернувшись домой с работы, в изумлении произнес:  
— Погляди-ка, прямо как в старые добрые времена. Спасибо!  
Некоторые вещи не менялись. Джон смотрел этот ужасный телевизор. Шерлок, введя себя в ярость _идиотизмом_ на экране, подплыл к выключателю света и попытался несколько раз щелкнуть тумблером. Джон, сперва испугавшись, немедленно сообразил.  
— О! Морзянка! Шерлок, это потрясающе! Почему ты не подумал о ней раньше?  
А Шерлок действительно не знал, почему он раньше об этом не подумал.  
Открыв «выключательный» способ общения, они стали использовать его чаще. Этот способ требовал от Шерлока длительной концентрации на фрустрации от пребывания в мире мертвых (это чувство Шерлок использовал чаще всего). В итоге они могли сносно разговаривать, особенно если Джон задавал прямые вопросы, требующие ответа «да» или «нет». «Я прохожу иногда сквозь тебя?» Люстра мигнула «да». «Ты не против?» Шерлок смог сконцентрироваться на длинном ответе «абсолютно нет». Потому что простое «нет» не годилось.  
Миссис Хадсон приняла сложившуюся ситуацию. Шерлок предоставил ей достаточно доказательств своего присутствия, и она вела себя так, словно оба ее постояльца по-прежнему квартировали в 221Б. Шерлока невероятно трогал тот факт, что когда она готовила Джону чай, то всегда приносила две чашки, оставляя одну у Шерлокова кресла. Шерлок не мог его пить, разумеется, но высоко оценил эту идею и через Джона по азбуке Морзе передал свое восхищение, а также сказал громкое «спасибо». Он знал, что миссис Хадсон его не услышит, но счел, что она заслуживает искреннего выражения его, Шерлока Холмса, благодарности.  
Майкрофт воспринял новость более сдержанно. Заглянув в гости, он разглагольствовал о нелепости происходящего и разозлил Шерлока до такой степени, что тот промчался по комнате, сметая все на своем пути, пока Майкрофт не признал, что в квартире происходит что-то… _необычное_. После этого Майкрофт стал часто приходить на Бейкер-стрит. Эти визиты выбешивали Шерлока, о чем он сообщил Джону, яростно выстукивая морзянку выключателем, после ухода Майкрофта. (В присутствии Майкрофта Шерлок отказывался общаться. Он не хотел, чтобы тот думал, что мог бы поговорить с братом. Возможность избежать Майкрофта была одной из лучших сторон пребывания на том свете). Джон хмыкнул и сказал:  
— Он приходит, потому что ты здесь. Теперь это единственное место, где он может хотя бы отчасти побыть рядом с тобой.  
И Шерлок, бормоча под нос проклятия, переключил свет так рьяно, что Джон ответил:  
— Это полная бессмысленная чепуха. В любом случае, мне нравится, когда он приходит. Ты выходишь из себя и становишься более общительным.  
Шерлок так толком и не объяснил Джону, что ему требуется разозлиться, чтобы воздействовать на реальный мир. Он решил, что Джон, зная это, будет сводить общение к минимуму, чтобы Шерлок был счастлив и доволен, а не взбешен и все в этом роде. Таков был Джон.  
Иногда Шерлок присутствовал в ванной, когда Джон принимал душ. Не _для этого_. Он обращал внимание не на наготу Джона и его фальшивые песенки, а на запотевшее зеркало, зная, что мог бы оставить на нем послание, как делал раньше. Что он мог бы написать настоящие слова. Однако мысль о записке, которую Джон, по его словам, хотел бы получить («Я люблю тебя, ШХ») приводила к панике. Вещь такого рода, по мнению Шерлока, в любом случае была излишней, ведь он был мертв. В чем смысл?  
Итак, довольно долгое время Шерлок уплывал из ванной раньше, чем Джон выходил из душа, и не оставляя на зеркале никаких записок. До тех пор, пока однажды Джон не вытащил из шкафа рубашку. Тогда Шерлок решился, к чертям собачьим, и, негодуя на себя за то, что так долго скрывал эту возможность от Джона, изо всех сил сконцентрировался на чертовом « _ярость, ярость, ярость_ ». Глупо. _На том, что мертв_. И написал: «надень свитер, замерзнешь». Он бы не написал такого при жизни — Джон всегда обращал внимание на погоду — но Шерлок встретил рассвет, наблюдая за дрожащими от холода на улице людьми. Он не хотел, чтобы Джон простудился, а к тому же, он должен был что-то написать на зеркале, чтобы перейти этот рубикон.  
Он вынужден был дождаться момента, когда Джон закончит мыться, поддерживая в себе состояние гнева, чтобы иметь возможность обновить буквы, если те исчезнут. Наконец, Джон выключил воду, и Шерлок, прикрыв глаза, выплыл из ванной, щадя его скромность. (Иногда Шерлок размышлял, не думает ли Джон, что он следует за ним повсюду. Тот никогда не спрашивал, а Шерлок, конечно же, такого не делал). Джон с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг талии, распахнул дверь с комической скоростью:  
— Шерлок, где ты?  
Шерлок напрягся и попытался щелкнуть выключателем. Не сработало. Недостаточно зол. «Посмотри», — подумал он, — «вот Джон, почти голый, а ты не можешь подойти и сорвать эту тряпку, потому что ты мертв». Ага, отлично!  
Джон вошел в гостиную.  
— Как ты это делаешь? Постой, не отвечай. Глупо спрашивать призраков. Я сам должен сказать. Ты можешь это делать?  
Шерлок сконцентрировался, сконцентрировался, сконцентрировался ( _мертв, мертв, МЕРТВ_ ), и морзянкой простучал утвердительный ответ.  
— Ладно, — Джон помолчал, словно обдумывая, затем пошагал к себе в спальню (он никогда не использовал спальню Шерлока) одеваться.  
Вернувшись с работы, он включил в ванной горячую воду и сел на унитаз, ожидая, пока пар не заполнит всю ванную и на зеркале не выступит конденсат.  
— Отлично, — сказал Джон, — сделай это еще раз. Напиши что-нибудь.  
Шерлок подумал, что это восхитительно, однако это означало его неспособность написать хоть что-то.  
— Знаешь, зеркало не обязательно, — сказал он Джону. — В нем нет ничего особенного.  
Джон не слышал, лишь произнес:  
— Ты отказываешься из-за упрямства или есть еще что-то?  
Шерлок продефилировал из ванной в гостиную и выглянул в окно. Водитель такси высаживал какого-то пассажира. «Идиот. Посмотри на идиотов вокруг, ты не можешь ничего произнести, потому что МЕРТВ», — сказал он себе. А потом, разозлившись от этого обстоятельства, подлетел к ванной, где оставил Джона посередине разговора, и написал на стекле: «я могу пользоваться ручкой и бумагой. ШХ».

***

Поскольку Джон ничего не ощущал, Шерлок частенько устраивался на диване, положив голову ему на колени. В первый раз он действовал осторожно, боясь, что Джон воспротивится, но тот не чувствовал инстинктивно наличие призрака, как это могли делать другие. Обычно это огорчало Шерлока, но, поскольку Джон даже не вздрогнул, когда Шерлок положил голову на колени, решил, что должен радоваться этому обстоятельству. Теперь он постоянно устраивался на коленях у Джона, когда тот смотрел телевизор. «Безопасная штука», — подумал Шерлок. Джон никогда не узнает, никогда не сможет догадаться. Шерлок даже позаботился о том, чтобы ручка и бумага лежали на столе в отдалении от излюбленного места Джона на диване, чтобы все было как в реальности.  
Тем вечером Шерлок устроился, как обычно, и смотрел на статью, которую Джон специально для него разложил на полу. Джон сделал копии нескольких статей из журнала по патологии, которые могли бы заинтересовать детектива, и раскладывал их на ковре, чтобы детектив мог занять себя в дневное время в те дни, когда преступный мир проявлял особо выраженную глупость. (Джон никогда не говорил Лестрейду о призраке Шерлока. Шерлок точно не знал почему, но его особо не заботило, поскольку он был связан только с одним человеком — Джоном. Посему консультирующий детектив продолжал витать над местом преступления без приглашения). С того диванного места, где пребывал, развалившись, Шерлок, он не мог читать страницы. Уютно расположившись, он не собирался вставать, а принялся обдумывать планы на предстоящий день — почитать вволю, а затем написать об этом Джону. Если бы только он мог _говорить_ … Однако не имело значения, как долго он говорил с Джоном, даже кричал во все горло в приступе ярости, Джон никогда его не слышал.  
Дверь на улицу отворилась. Шерлок, услышав это, сел, удивленный, потому что для визита Майкрофта было слишком поздно, а к Джону больше никто не ходил. Посетители к миссис Хадсон?  
Дверь квартиры миссис Хадсон открылась, и Шерлок попросил Джона приглушить звук этой ужасной программы, пытаясь расслышать, что происходит, но Джон, конечно, внимания не обратил.  
«Что-то не так», — подумал Шерлок. Что-то неправильно. Внизу не было ничего, кроме тишины. Именно это и было неправильно. Тишина. Миссис Хадсон должна была поздороваться с пришедшим. Даже если бы она его просто поцеловала, то внизу было бы хоть какое-то движение, шум, хоть что-то. Тишина была неестественной. Слишком глубокой.  
Шаг по лестнице. Шерлок вскочил, пытаясь ухватить ручку и бумагу, но ничего не смог в спешке сделать, потому что он был не в ярости, а в ужасе. Он был…  
Наконец, Джон понял, что за дверью кто-то есть.  
— Эй? — крикнул он.  
— Боже мой, _заткнись же_ , — пробормотал Шерлок, сосредоточившись на гневе, чтобы взять ручку. Ему почти удалось, но тут дверь распахнулась от бесцеремонного пинка.  
Шерлок повернулся. Джон не был захвачен врасплох. Он успел схватить каминную кочергу и замахнулся ею на вошедшего. Мощный _удар_ привел к выстрелу в потолок, полетела штукатурка. Первый грабитель упал, и Джон замахнулся на второго, но не смог рассчитать движения, потому что ему помешал упавший в ноги противник. И это не имело значения, потому что у второго был пистолет. Шерлок пролетел через комнату, врезавшись изо всех сил во второго нападавшего. «Ох!» — произнес тот, и Шерлок опрокинул его навзничь, оружие отлетело прочь. Он набросился на третьего грабителя с пистолетом, стоявшего позади. Пуля прошла через Шерлока, не причинив ни малейшего повреждения.  
— Какого черта? — завопил третий грабитель, когда второй рухнул на землю. Шерлок припечатал его быстрым ударом ноги по голове, с удовлетворением отметив, как хрустнули кости.  
Последний противник смотрел широко открытыми от изумления глазами на внезапно сломавшуюся шею своего пособника. Пистолет повис в его ослабевшей руке. Шерлок выхватил ствол и направил прямо мужчину. Тот в ужасе вытаращился на пистолет, парящий в воздухе и направленный в его лицо, а Шерлок спустил курок.  
Затем он повернулся к Джону, лежавшему на залитом кровью полу гостиной. Паника сдавила Шерлоку горло. Если бы он дышал по-настоящему, то задохнулся бы от гипервентиляции. Метнулся к Джону. Пуля в груди. В _груди_ Джона. Где бьется бесценное сердце, и расположены все артерии и кровь, льющаяся из раны.  
Какое-то мгновение Шерлок смотрел на Джона и ужасающая, дикая мысль пришла ему в голову. _Если Джон умрет, он может быть с тобой, ты больше не будешь одинок, ты будешь с ним_. Он подумал, а потом посмотрел на белое лицо Джона, на кровь, вытекающую из груди, подумал о мире без Джона Ватсона и понял, что не сможет этого _вынести_. Он умер ради Джона. Он просто не может позволить Джону умереть сейчас, неважно, как сильно он хочет быть рядом с ним. Джон должен жить, Джон должен выжить, ибо как земля будет вращаться, если Джон умрет?  
— Ты не имеешь права умереть, Джон, — сурово произнес Шерлок и бросился к дивану за одеялом.  
— Шерлок, — прохрипел Джон.  
— Иду, — он поспешил обратно и прижал одеяло к его груди. Послышался звук сирен. Видимо, кто-то из соседей услышал выстрелы и вызвал полицию.  
— Нет, я слышу тебя. Я могу тебя слышать? Ты говоришь со мной?  
Шерлок прижал одеяло сильнее и посмотрел на Джона.  
— Нет, — ответил он в отчаянии. — У тебя галлюцинации.  
Джон слабо покачал головой.  
— Нет у меня галлюцинаций.  
— Шустрая рыжая лиса перепрыгнула через…  
— Шустрая рыжая лиса, — невнятно пробормотал Джон.  
— Боже, — Шерлок надавил еще сильнее, _сильнее, пожалуйста, пусть кровотечение прекратится._  
— Наверное, это не означает ничего хорошего?  
— Ты чувствуешь, что я делаю? Джон, послушай меня, ты должен бороться. Ты должен…  
— Поговори со мной, — попросил Джон сонно, — продолжай говорить со мной.  
— Джон Ватсон! — Шерлок наклонился совсем близко и прокричал прямо в лицо. — _Не смей засыпать_!  
Джон приоткрыл глаза.  
— Но…  
— Никаких «но». У тебя нет выбора. Ты будешь жить. Я только что убил ради тебя двоих человек. Будет крайне нелюбезно с твоей стороны проигнорировать это обстоятельство.  
Джон опять закрыл глаза.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, как сильно я скучал по тебе?  
— Я все время был здесь, — произнес Шерлок беспомощно. — Я все время был рядом.  
Входная дверь распахнулась. Шерлок отступил прочь, наблюдая, как в комнату ворвались спасатели. Миссис Хадсон, как понял Шерлок, оглушили, она была без сознания. С ней остался один парамедик, остальные поднимались по лестнице, из чего Шерлок сделал вывод, что домовладелица сильно не пострадала.  
— Шерлок, — голос Джона понизился до шепота. Он смог слегка поднять руку и махнуть ею в воздухе, где находился его друг, словно хотел уцепиться за лацкан пальто. — Не покидай меня. Я не хочу оставаться один. Не уходи.  
Шерлок наклонился и прошептал на ухо, надеясь, что Джон все еще слышит его.  
— Никогда не уйду.


	2. Часть 2

Он обещал Джону не покидать его и все время держался рядом. Витал в машине скорой помощи, отказываясь подвинуться ради парамедиков, один из которых явственно ощущал его и колебался всякий раз, когда вынужден был проходить насквозь. Джон был без сознания, но Шерлок продолжал держать руку на его плече ради собственного спокойствия. Его ярость от случившегося в квартире оставалась такой сильной, что он мог ощущать тело Джона, как будто был почти жив и почти телесен. Он шагал по операционной, пока врачи занимались раненым, держась в отдалении от персонала, потому что не хотел проблем. Иногда останавливался перед монитором, чтобы посмотреть, как бьется сердце. «Не умирай Джон», — просил он. Несмотря на то, что сам пребывал на том свете, он не мог, не хотел видеть Джона мертвым. Он хотел видеть Джона _полным энергии и жизни, никак не призраком_.  
Джон перенес операцию с честью. Пуля, к счастью, не задела важных органов. Шерлок думал о том, что у Джона наступят непростые времена, о том, что он теперь обязан заботиться о его безопасности. Джон всегда заботился о Шерлоке, пока тот был жив, убил человека в первый же день знакомства. Теперь пришла очередь Шерлока отдавать долг.  
Шерлок хотел устроиться на постели Джона, окутав его объятиями, насколько возможно, но побоялся помешать хрупкому процессу восстановления. Посему он парил рядом с кроватью, наблюдая за тем, как его друг спит, слушая ритмичные попискивания приборов, говоривших ему, что Джон _не мертв, а жив. Не мертв, а жив._  
Дверь отворилась и закрылась. Шерлок знал, что вошел Майкрофт, даже не оборачиваясь. Старший брат придвинул стул и уселся, чопорно скрестив ноги и устроив рядом с собой зонт. Шерлок вздохнул, отчаянно желая, чтобы тот убрался восвояси.  
— Самая примечательная вещь, — внезапно начал Майкрофт. Взгляд был устремлен на Джона, но Шерлок понял, что Майкрофт обращался не к нему. — Никто не смог отыскать следов таинственного доброго самаритянина, который влепил роковую пулю в потенциального убийцу, а затем использовал одеяло, чтобы прижать рану доктора Ватсона. На самом деле удивительно, поскольку, по сути, у доброго самаритянина не было никакой возможности покинуть 221Б по Бейкер-стрит незамеченным. Шум собрал толпу, и все утверждают, что из квартиры никто не выходил. Стрелял, конечно, не Джон, тем более что на его руках нет следов пороха. Полиция продолжает его поиски, и я никак не могу сказать им, что спас жизнь доктора Ватсона мой мертвый брат.  
— Ты мог бы им это сказать, — ответствовал Шерлок воинственно, — потому что это _истинная правда_!  
— Вовсе не потому, что у меня не хватило времени удостовериться в этом самому, — продолжал Майкрофт. — Как бы я ни старался, если бы даже моя жизнь зависела от этого, я не могу понять, почему ты хотел, чтобы Джон _жил_ , почему не хотел, чтобы он умер. Как ты. Вместе с тобой. Это все, что ты действительно хотел бы? Все, что ты никогда не позволил бы себе иметь, пока у тебя был шанс?  
— Убирайся! — отрезал Шерлок.  
— Я пришел к заключению, что Джон Ватсон всегда был единственным человеком на планете, который мог пробудить в тебе самоотверженность, и он сделал это сегодня, не так ли? Ты спас его жизнь, потому что не мог поступить иначе. Ты не смог бы вынести груза вины весь остаток своей вечной жизни от того, что ты _не сделал бы_ этого.  
— Почему ты никак не заткнёшься? — потребовал Шерлок. — Тебе так нравится слушать звук собственного голоса?  
— Знаю, что ты здесь. Ты не покинул бы его. Не сейчас. И я знаю, что ты слушаешь меня помимо воли. Поэтому внимательно отнесись к тому, что я сейчас скажу. Ты не приносишь ему блага, оставаясь с ним, Шерлок!  
— Я только что _спас ему жизнь_! — напомнил тот.  
— Ты спас его сегодня, но он был в опасности исключительно из-за тебя. Потому что он не смог двинуться дальше. Потому что он остался тем же человеком, в той же квартире, как и было при твоей жизни. Остался мишенью для криминальных отбросов города, потому что все еще является твоим блоггером. Он до сих пор звонит Лестрейду с твоими советами. Он перенял на себя твою репутацию человека, способного решить нерешаемое. С этого момента он должен оставить все в прошлом. Должен сделать карьеру хирурга, встретить хорошую девушку, жениться и воспитывать детей. Время с тобой уводило его с верного пути, он должен к нему сейчас вернуться. Но ты не позволяешь этого сделать. Он не может оплакать тебя, не может забыть, потому что ты все время рядом. И в то же время тебя нет. Ты хочешь, чтобы он всю оставшуюся жизнь провел рядом с призраком, которого не может видеть, не может ощущать, с которым не может говорить? С таким же успехом ты мог позволить ему умереть этим вечером.  
Шерлок стиснул кулаки. В ярости он затопал по полу так сильно, что задребезжали приборы. Майкрофт, черт бы его побрал, поднял бровь.  
— Он может двинуться дальше в любой момент, когда сочтет нужным, — Шерлок взъерошил волосы. Он мог чувствовать себя так ясно! Почему же никто другой не мог этого сделать? Почему все проходили через него насквозь? Почему Джон не чувствовал его руки, сжимавшей плечо? Такая жуткая _несправедливость_ не имела смысла. — Я не держу его. Он проводит многие часы на дню без меня. Я понятия не имею, что он делает, он…  
« _А потом он приходит домой к тебе_ », — пропел тонкий голосок в его голове, — « _и это именно то, чего ты ждёшь. Каждый вечер, лишь вы вдвоем, Джон разговаривает при помощи листа бумаги и ручки с буквально призрачным писателем_ ».  
Шерлок сел на пол, забыв, что он бестелесный. Он смотрел на человека на кровати и думал о друзьях, которых у Джона нет, о жизни, которой у Джона не было. Его Джон, который каждому становился другом — _семьей_. Его Джон, который был так потерян и одинок, когда Шерлок встретился с ним, вовлекая в связь. Его Джон, который так нуждался в отношениях, в человеческих отношениях. Его Джон, который проводил все время с призраком, и который сегодня выдал, как сильно он жаждал просто _голоса_ , хотя бы _чего-нибудь_ со стороны друга.  
— Он возненавидел бы это, — прошептал Шерлок. Джон возненавидел бы нормальную жизнь, _возненавидел бы_ , Шерлок не был в этом уверен. И он рухнул сквозь пол в больничной палате Джона, вниз, вниз, вниз, пока не достиг подвала, и дальше падать было некуда, и Майкрофт его не найдет. Шерлок, который был призраком и должен быть выше всех этих вещей, свернулся калачиком на полу пыльного пустого подвала и заплакал.

***

Джон вернулся домой с повязкой на груди, полный решимости немедленно выздороветь. Шерлок парил у камина, наблюдая за тем, как друг устраивается на диване. Он чувствовал необъяснимую нервозность от возвращения Джона, словно все изменилось с того последнего раза. Страницы статьи по патологии все еще лежали на ковре, но Шерлок ощущал тошноту при мысли о чтении. Миссис Хадсон не навещала Джона в больнице. Она пару раз приносила чай Шерлоку и благодарила его за то, что он сделал. Шерлок чувствовал себя больным и расстроенным, и _ну почему же все это не исчезает вместе со смертью, так несправедливо_ …  
— Ты все еще здесь? — спросил Джон.  
Шерлок подплыл к выключателю, пытаясь щелкнуть. Безрезультатно. Черт. Растерял все навыки. Глубоко вздохнул и сосредоточился на Майкрофте, напыщенном и самодовольном, изрекающем ненужные вещи, и включил/выключил свет.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Джон, — Я хотел… поблагодарить тебя.  
— Не надо благодарности, — пробормотал Шерлок и просигналил «не стоит».  
— С моей колокольни определенно стоит. Ты наверняка сделал бы мою жизнь призраком невероятно интересной, но я… знаешь ли, наслаждаюсь возможностью дышать.  
— Разумеется, — произнес Шерлок хмуро. — В этом весь ты. Любишь жизнь. Ты бы никогда не сдался и не убил себя. Почему? Ты слишком упрям.  
— Тот разговор... Не думаешь, что мы теперь сможем разговаривать?  
— Допустим... ты меня слышишь? — спросил Шерлок. Отклика не последовало. Он вздохнул. Честно говоря, он не знал ответа, но направив всю ярость в нужное русло, просигналил светом: «нет».

***

Шерлок подождал, пока Джон не оправится от раны. Дождался, когда тот уйдет на работу, и начал кружить по комнате, наращивая ярость. И он действительно _разгневался_ без особых усилий. Взял ручку и начал писать Джону письмо.  
«Дорогой Джон!» Начало пошло легко. «Я не встречал других призраков. Сначала я думал, что это из-за моей исключительности, но, возможно, это потому, что другие призраки поняли гораздо быстрее меня, что этот мир — не место для нас. Пока я здесь, ты тоже связан. Лишь один из нас мертв, как ты знаешь, и это не ты».  
Шерлок уставился на лист бумаги и попытался придумать, что еще написать. Ему нелегко давались все эти _чувства_. Он хотел написать что-то вроде «Словно еще одна смерть — уйти от тебя. Мое молчащее сердце будет плакать, но твое забьется вновь. Ты всегда значил для меня больше, чем что-либо другое, и больше, чем я сам». Однако высказать это на бумаге, чтобы Джон мог сохранить эти слова навечно — слишком ужасающе. Может быть, просто написать: «Я буду скучать по тебе»? Но даже это казалось одновременно неподходящим и чрезмерно ошеломляющим. «Ты был единственным человеком», — подумал Шерлок, но прервал себя, потому что окончание предложения кружило голову.  
В конце концов, он решил быть практичным и написать по делу. «Удержи Лестрейда от глупостей, будь добр к Майкрофту, я знаю, что ты сможешь, поблагодари миссис Хадсон за чай». Шерлок засомневался, но потом добавил: «Что касается тебя, спасибо за все!» Этого достаточно, подумал он, перечитывая письмо. Он вспомнил просьбу Джона в первом разговоре о записке «я люблю тебя, ШХ», но даже сейчас, даже прощаясь навсегда, даже в последнем письме он не мог, не мог, _не мог_ заставить себя это сказать, показать себя как на ладони, так дико, так нехарактерно. Наконец, он закончил следующими словами: «Это моя последняя записка. ШХ»  
Сложил бумагу, написав имя Джона, после чего предполагалось, что он уйдет. Он знал, что должен уйти, но не мог. Просто не мог. Ведь Джон его не видит, и он мог бы дождаться, пока Джон съедет, он мог бы еще немного побыть рядом, получить свою последнюю небольшую дозу Джона.  
Джон вернулся вечером и приветствовал Шерлока, как обычно, приготовил на кухне ужин и вошел в гостиную с вопросом «Как прошел день?» Увидел письмо на столике, нахмурился, отложил тарелку и начал читать. Один раз, другой, третий. Затем он бросил письмо на ковер, придя в неописуемую ярость. Такую, какая нужна была Шерлоку, чтобы взаимодействовать с реальным миром.  
— Шерлок! — вскричал он. — Прекрати! Прекрати эти глупости! Шерлок, ты еще здесь? Шерлок!  
Джон пробежал по квартире, заглядывая в комнаты, словно надеялся кого-то найти. Шерлок сидел в гостиной, глядя прямо перед собой и вздрагивая всякий раз, когда Джон выкрикивал его имя.  
В комнату заглянула миссис Хадсон.  
— Что случилось, дорогой?  
— Шерлок ушел, — воскликнул Джон, — или утверждает, что ушел. Шерлок, если это шутка…  
— Ты не можешь меня убить, — тускло ответил Шерлок, — я уже мертв.  
Домовладелица посмотрела на Джона мягким, сочувствующим взглядом.  
— Может быть…  
— Нет, не «может быть», миссис Хадсон. Боже, это так в его духе, просто… просто… — Джон, потрясенный, тяжело опустился в кресло. — Боже, неужели он действительно _ушел_? Я никогда… Как мне отыскать его? Я не могу найти его. Он невидим.  
— Я прямо перед тобой, — Шерлок почувствовал то же опустошение, как в первую встречу, пытаясь установить контакт.  
— Господи, я ведь могу никогда его не найти, я никогда… — Джон оборвал себя на полуслове, закусив кулак. Шерлок подумал, что его друг может разрыдаться, и он вряд ли это вынесет. В импульсивном порыве он вылетел в окно.  
Все равно он не смог уйти. Вернулся спустя несколько часов, надеясь, что Джон уже спит. Тот не спал, а сидел на диване, уткнувшись бессмысленным взглядом в телевизор. Шерлок устроился рядом, борясь с желанием положить голову на колени, как он обычно это делал. Это было несправедливо. Нечестно лишить Джона всего, в то время как он сам был полон Джоном.  
Утром Джон с тяжелым вздохом проснулся и отправился на работу. Шерлок так и просидел весь день на диване, пока друг не вернулся. Джон растянулся на диване, прямо в Шерлоке, и уставился на потолок.  
— Шерлок? — спросил он с надеждой в голосе, а тот закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти, чтобы не отвечать. Джон, спустя минуту, уткнулся лицом в спинку дивана.  
Миссис Хадсон принесла чай, только одну чашку. Джон сказал, что выпьет его чуть позже, он просто не в силах этого сделать сейчас. Кроме того, Джон почти не спал ночью.  
Следующий день прошел точно так же, за исключением того, что Джон посреди ночи вдруг сел и прорычал:  
— Не понимаю, почему ты стал призраком. Почему ты не отправился прямиком в ад?  
Шерлок моргнул, пораженный.  
— Ты видишь меня?  
Но стало очевидно, что Джон его не видит. Тот встал и начал кругами ходить по комнате.  
— Как это похоже на тебя, так похоже… контролировать все, полностью все то, что касается нас обоих. Как будто у меня нет права голоса, как будто мое мнение ничего не значит…  
— Ты имеешь самое большое значение, — запротестовал Шерлок.  
— ….и просто ушел, не дав мне ничего сказать. Даже не дав возможности попрощаться. Боже, ты единственный человек из тех, кого я знаю, кто ухитрился сделать это дважды. Я имею в виду твое решение убить себя, не поговорив со мной. _Прыгнуть с крыши_ … Шерлок Холмс, если ты меня слышишь. В каком бы чертовом месте ты ни был. Ты самый эгоистичный человек, и я ненавижу тебя за это.  
Шерлок вскочил, разъярившись при этом обвинении.  
— Я спрыгнул с крыши ради _тебя_ , идиот! — выкрикнул он в ответ.  
Джон застыл, заморгав, затем нахмурился.  
— Боже, ты все-таки _не ушел_?  
— Ты слышишь меня? — осознал пораженный Шерлок.  
— Да, слышу. Разве план был не в этом? Ты витал здесь все время, наблюдая, как я схожу с ума. Ну как? _Торжествуешь победу_?  
— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок. — Конечно нет. Не будь дураком.  
— Где ты? Я собираюсь свернуть тебе шею.  
— Не выйдет, ведь я уже мертв, — сообщил Шерлок.  
— Как смеешь ты оставлять мне подобные письма, заставляя меня думать, что… думать… в то время как ты остался со мной? Как ты смеешь принимать такое решение без меня? Как ты смеешь принимать его за меня?  
— Это было верное решение, Джон.  
— Разумеется. Только ты принимаешь верные решения, ты ведь Шерлок Холмс.  
— Ты не можешь провести остаток жизни, зациклившись на мне…  
— Почему нет, если это то, чего я хочу? Ты собирался провести остаток своей загробной жизни, зациклившись на мне. Ты _призрак_ , и можешь быть _где угодно_ …  
— Но я не могу уйти от тебя, — Шерлок был расстроен до крайности, — не понимаешь? Я не могу уйти от _тебя_.  
— И как же ты мог заставить меня пройти через твою потерю вновь?  
Джон смотрел в совершенно неверном направлении, совсем не на Шерлока, и детектив разъярился. Такой серьезный разговор, а Джон даже на него не смотрит.  
— Ты смотришь не туда. Не мог бы ты разговаривать с тем местом, откуда доносится мой голос? — потребовал он нетерпеливо.  
— Не оскорбляй меня. Не сейчас, когда я пытаюсь отбросить мысли о том, что ты самый жестокий человек из всех мною встреченных.  
— Я сделал это ради тебя, — Шерлок переместился так, чтобы находиться перед Джоном, раз уж тот не собирался поворачиваться к нему. — Ты можешь это понять? Я сделал это ради тебя.  
— Да, и это было блестяще, Шерлок, воистину грандиозно. Это именно то, что мне нужно, прекрасно сделано! — протянул Джон саркастически.  
«Да он идиотничает», —подумал Шерлок.  
— Боже мой, — процедил Шерлок сквозь зубы. — Иногда ты настолько смешон, что мне хочется…  
— Убить меня? — подсказал Джон, слова сочились сарказмом.  
— Заткнись, — приказал Шерлок, и вдруг сделал то, чего вовсе не намеревался делать. Обхватил ладонями лицо Джона и грубо его поцеловал.  
Он совершенно не ожидал, что это сработает. Но ощутил, _ощутил_ лицо Джона под своими руками, губы, сухие и крепкие, под своими губами. Джон издал возглас, полный неподдельного шока, и Шерлок не винил его, ведь сам он чувствовал то же самое. Он подумал: «Боже, ну почему мы не сделали этого раньше?» Попробовал сделать это еще раз, и да, он все еще чувствовал, все еще… Джон застонал и приоткрыл рот, и в мгновение ока сорвало плотину. Шерлок хотел сделать все до того, как эта волшебная связь исчезнет. Он хотел спросить, всегда ли поцелуи так хороши, или только потому, что он призрак, но не мог, ведь это потребовало бы оторваться от Джона. А он был так занят, поглаживая языком язык Джона и заставляя стонать от желания и выгибаться. Руки Джона двигались, зарываясь в кудри. Джон целовал его в ответ, целовал и целовал. Целовал так глубоко, что Шерлоку казалось, Джон пытается проникнуть в него, чтобы он никогда не смог уйти.  
Шерлок не знал, как долго длился их поцелуй и сколько времени еще пройдет, пока убывающая ярость не выбросит его из телесности, поэтому двигался исступлённо, разрывая в спешке рубашку Джона, двигаясь губами к шее. Остановился на мгновение, чтобы прикусить ключицу.  
— Господи Иисусе, — простонал Джон, взъерошивая его волосы. — Ты ведь осознаешь, что я тебя не вижу?  
— Но ты чувствуешь меня? — спросил Шерлок, опускаясь ниже, потому что всегда хотел увидеть, что будет делать Джон, если он приласкает губами его сосок, и сейчас у него был реальный шанс.  
Джон захлебнулся, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть, вслепую цепляясь за волосы Шерлока.  
— Ух, — произнес он хриплым голосом, — да, я определенно тебя чувствую. 

— Я все это сделал для тебя, смешной рассерженный человек, — выдохнул Шерлок в дрожащие мышцы живота Джона. — Каждую гребаную вещь. Ты не смеешь обвинять меня в жестокости. Я спас твою жизнь, когда мог бы остаться в стороне. К кому я был наиболее жесток, так это к себе.  
— Боже, — простонал Джон, пытаясь потянуть Шерлока за волосы вверх, подальше от того места, где тот изумительным образом изучал дорожку волос на животе, уходящую за пояс брюк.  
— Иди сюда, — он вовлек Шерлока в зубодробительный поцелуй. Ну ладно, попытался вовлечь. Цель не давалась, но Шерлок выправил положение. Потом они споткнулись, потом кто-то из них потерял равновесие, и оба завалились на пол. Шерлок растянулся на Джоне, ощущая контакт каждым дюймом, и они целовались, целовались, целовались и целовались.  
— Пальто… — пробормотал Джон в губы, его руки без устали исследовали Шерлока. — Ты по-прежнему носишь пальто.  
— Разумеется, я ношу пальто. Я люблю его.  
— Как ты остаешься таким же тщеславным, будучи _призраком_?  
— Я могу себя видеть, знаешь ли, — Шерлок обратил внимание на ухо Джона. Оно было замечательным.  
Руки Джона заботливо прошлись по талии Шерлока, затем переместились к пряжке ремня и отправились вниз, погладив эрекцию. Шерлок издал непроизвольный звук, похожий на писк.  
— Если говорить серьезно, — произнес Джон придушенным голосом, — на что похож оргазм у призраков? Ты чувствовал его?  
— Джон, — запротестовал было Шерлок, но Джон ухитрился расстегнуть пряжку и проникнуть рукой под белье, отчего бедра Шерлока инстинктивно двинулись навстречу прикосновению.  
— Я бы попытался проверить это, не откладывая.  
— Потому что ты не гений, — удалось сказать Шерлоку, затем он задохнулся и простонал, — боже, это неожиданно.  
— Скажи-ка мне еще раз, что я не гений.  
Шерлок не мог произнести ни слова. Он судорожно хватал воздух, концентрируясь на руке Джона, пытаясь найти опору, толкаясь вверх. Не были идеальными ни ритм, ни само трение, но ведь это был _Джон_. Тот, кого он всегда хотел, о ком он всегда мечтал, с кем не надеялся никогда быть. Может быть, оргазма у призрака было легче достичь, потому что это случилось раньше, чем рассчитывал Шерлок. Он кончил, вонзив зубы в плечо Джона и проглотив крик.  
Он навалился всей тяжестью на Джона, оставаясь в теле, концентрируясь на дыхании и на том, чтобы остаться в ярости. Ох, как _зол_ он был, потому что они должны были сделать это давным-давно, при его жизни.  
— По крайней мере, от тебя нет беспорядка, — прокомментировал Джон, поглаживая Шерлока по спине, словно пытаясь сохранить его осязаемым.  
— Это определенно самая странная вещь, которую я когда-либо делал.  
— Нет, — прохрипел Шерлок, с усилием подняв голову.  
— Нет? И что же, по твоему мнению, может превзойти это событие?  
— Вот это! — Шерлок соскользнул вниз и расстегнул Джоновы брюки.  
— Ох! — выдохнул Джон, когда Шерлок добрался до цели. — Да… это… это…  
Шерлок вобрал его в рот.  
— Господи боже мой… — он дернул бедрами.  
Шерлок отстранился.  
— Тебе повезло, что у призраков нет рвотного рефлекса.  
— Нужно было предупредить меня перед тем, как ты… Погоди, ты серьезно?  
Шерлок вернулся к прерванным действиям, а Джон шипел и извивался, не особо преуспевая в том, чтобы сдерживаться и не толкаться в горло Шерлока. Шерлок никогда не пробовал ничего подобного в человеческой жизни, но полагал, то в виде призрака выполнить это легче, и ему удалось довести Джона до поскуливания и мольб и до кульминации, и был беспорядок, потому что оказалось, что Шерлок не может глотать.  
Джона, как выяснилось, это не заботило. Он обмяк, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
Шерлок сдвинулся выше и устроился полулежа на Джоне, зарывшись носом в его волосы.  
— Самая странная вещь, которую ты когда-либо делал? — спросил он.  
— Чертовски восхитительно! — Джон слепо повернулся, ища хоть какую-нибудь часть Шерлока для поцелуя. Шерлок помог, подняв голову и подставив Джону губы.  
Они полежали еще немного, Шерлок слушал, как сердце Джона начинает замедляться до нормального ритма, удивляясь его стуку.  
— Как долго ты останешься в таком виде? — прошептал, наконец, Джон.  
— Понятия не имею, — признался Шерлок. Он больше не чувствовал гнева, и не знал, как удается оставаться в теле. И не хотел особенно над этим задумываться.  
— Очень надеюсь, что это продлится какое-то время. Я хочу спать с тобой, просыпаться с тобой, делать это снова и снова. Сколько ты знаешь о своих возможностях?  
— Очень немного, — сказал Шерлок честно. — Все это… очень немного.  
Наступило короткое молчание.  
— Что все это _было_? — спросил Джон.  
— Возможно, новая почва для призрачно-человеческих отношений, — ответил Шерлок.  
—Почему ты поцеловал меня?  
— Чтобы ты замолчал. Это было единственным способом.  
— Ты хотел это делать, пока был живым? — голос Джона был очень тихим.  
Шерлок не ответил, лишь провел губами по макушке Джона.  
— Господи, Шерлок, ну почему ты этого не сделал? Как мы могли потерять столько времени? — Джон повернул голову и уткнулся Шерлоку в шею. — Я мог бы ненавидеть тебя за это, — пробормотал он, — мог бы ненавидеть так сильно… Но нет. Я никогда не мог справиться с собой. Я просто продолжал тебя любить. Все, что бы ты ни сделал, я просто _люблю_ тебя.  
Шерлок замер в объятиях Джона, с голосом, тонущим в его коже, с Джоновым «я люблю тебя». _«Признайся в ответ!»_ — уговаривал он себя, кричал себе, но не мог. Как он мог? Он смирился с тем, что ощущает эти беспорядочные эмоции даже будучи призраком, но _любовь_ … Вся эта причиняющая беспокойство _любовь_ …  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, только притянул Джона ближе... и Джон рухнул сквозь несколько дюймов воздуха на ковер. Шерлок, не двинувшийся с места, наблюдал, как Джон пытается его нащупать, находясь прямо внутри.  
— Ты все еще здесь? — спросил Джон.  
— Да! — ответил Шерлок.  
— Шерлок!  
Детектив ударился головой об пол, пытаясь вызвать ярость, чтобы вернуться в тело.  
— Да, — настаивал он, — я здесь!  
— Это было прекрасно, пока продолжалось, — проговорил Джон грустно, поднимаясь с пола и направляясь в ванную. — Буду думать, что ты все еще здесь, — выкрикнул он. — Лично я собираюсь в душ.  
Шерлок сидел в гостиной, полный ненависти к себе, дожидаясь, пока зеркало запотеет. Затем вплыл в ванную и написал: «Я все еще здесь. ШХ.»

***

Он был идиотом. Джон признался в любви, а Шерлок не ответил _ничего_. Джон был тем, кто потерял все. Джон был тем, кто оставался _на виду_ , Шерлок же мог остаться в тени. Если бы Джон высмеял его за нечто столь сентиментальное, стал бы издеваться, Шерлок мог бы улететь или притвориться, что ушел, чтобы преподать урок. Что же было _с другой стороны_?  
С другой стороны было то, что он находился в панике. С другой стороны было то, что он никогда раньше не говорил подобных слов. Нелепо. Он любил Джона так сильно, что прыгнул с крыши, чтобы спасти его жизнь. Почему же он не может рассказать ему о своей любви? Как можно быть таким _трусом_? Что можно потерять, будучи мертвым?  
Шерлок грыз себя всю ночь, пока Джон спал. Потом взял ручку и написал на бумаге то, о чем Джон его просил давным-давно, а Шерлок никак не мог выполнить. «Я люблю тебя. ШХ.» Оставил записку на подушке рядом с Джоном, пролетел в гостиную, сел на диван и ждал, ждал, ждал, пока Джон не проснется, прочтет и не сделает следующий шаг. Шерлок сидел и думал о том, что он скажет. « _Я весь твой. Я всегда был твоим. Я никогда не покидал тебя и не покину, пока ты хочешь меня. Просто скажи, что ты хочешь меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста_ ». Он бы умолял. Он бы молил на коленях. Он знал, что просил бы Джона посвятить жизнь призраку, не более чем памяти о человеке, но не мог устоять. Он должен был _признаться_ , это единственная вещь, которую надо было сделать.  
Взошло солнце, Джон скоро проснется с минуты на минуту...  
Дверь спальни открылась. Шерлок отвернулся от окна, с беспокойством глядя в коридор. Джон вошел в гостиную, держа в руке записку и посмотрел прямо туда, где на диване сидел Шерлок. Шерлок смотрел на него. Воцарилась тишина.  
Затем Шерлок моргнул, осознавая… В замешательстве наклонил голову.  
— Ты можешь меня видеть?  
Джон кивнул.  
И Шерлок, впервые за очень долгое время, улыбнулся Джону, ощущая восторг от того, что Джон это видит и улыбается в ответ.

 


End file.
